Oyasumi
by Kai-chan Tsu-chan
Summary: POV. YxY. Yugi se encuentra confundido por diversas situaciones de su vida, en especial el sentimiento que alberga por su Yami.
1. Capitulo Primero Yugi

Era simple. Tan simple como cualquier ley, cualquier teoría. Dime, ¿que pasaría si estuvieras solo toda tu vida, y de pronto encontrarás eso que te hace falta? Al principio, tal vez, tendrías miedo. Si, eso que te hace falta te da miedo. Por que es todo lo que no eres. Frío, calculador, justo, radical, majestuoso, sin miedo a nada.

Todo lo contrario a lo inocente, dulce, puro, flexible que soy yo.

Pero aun así, es lo que requiero.

Ja ja ja... que me escucharan diciendo eso. Que lo _requiero_. Imagino las caras que pondrían si lo dijera así nada más. Sorpresa, sí, rechazo, sí, asco, ¿por que no? ¿Que clase de persona cae a los pies de sí mismo? ¿En que mente cabe el rendirse a la obscuridad sin mas duda?

Dicen que la obscuridad seduce facilmente.

Y sí, tiene toda la razón. Me sedujo. Pero nada que yo no hubiera permitido.

¿Inocente? Ja. Que sabré yo de la inocencia.

Ingenuo es la palabra.

Ingenuo, tonto, confiado...

Cierro mis ojos mientras me paso del otro lado del barandal. Me aferro firmemente de las barras blancas, no quiero resabalar.

Aún.

Es triste que uno viva por su cuenta tanto tiempo. Que crea que recluido en su circulo nada lo va a tocar. Y sí, deseaba con toda mi alma personas a mi lado. Ese fue mi deseo, ¿o no? Tener amigos. Tener alguien a mi lado, y yo estar al suyo cuando me necesitara.

Abro lentamente mis ojos y veo hacia abajo. Son 5 pisos en total.

¿Donde están mis amigos? ¿A mi lado?

Los otros estudiantes se juntan en las canchas. Debe ser todo un espectáculo el verme aquí parado.

Pero... ¿que quieren que haga? Estoy harto de sonreír y decirme que no pasa nada. No, ahora quiero gritar por todo lo que me he guardado, quiero llorar por todo lo que tengo.

Y lo que no tengo.

Con una sonrisa amarga, observo el brillante rompecabezas.

Era todo un juego. Tan simple como _luz y sombra_. Era simple, en serio, que yo haya caido en ello. Todo fue tan rapido, tan nuevo para mi. Jamás creí que alguien me hiciera sentir de esa manera. Como mi corazón se aceleraba cada que me miraba, como mi lengua se dormía cada qe él hablaba y me pedía su opinión. Como mis manos desearon tocar su piel tostada, mis labios se secaban del simple hecho de querer rozar los suyos.

Luz y sombra, sombra y luz. 

Y yo me trague su cuento completito.

Genial, ahora están gritando que no lo haga. Pero nadie se atreve a acercarse. ¿Que les dará miedo verme aqui, agarrado de los tubos, inclinándome hacia adelante?

Me pregunto si alguno siquiera sabe la razón por la que estoy aquí.

No, ellos que han de saber. A menos que amen tanto a alguien que se haya borrado. Que el amor se haya trastornado a una enferma obsesión. Y que esa obsesión consuma tu alma poco a poco.

¿Es que no pueden verme ahora? ¿Que no ven que no soy el niño que ellos conocieron?

¡Abran los ojos, maldita sea! ¡¿Que no pueden verme?!

No. No pueden.

Comienzo a reir. ¿Tienen miedo a que me suelte, eh? Tienen miedo a que muera...

Pero eso ya pasó. Yo ya no estoy vivo. Estoy muerto.

_¡No soy más que un sucio cadaver!_, les grito, sonriendo. Todos guardan silencio.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Bueno, para estar parado en el techo de la escuela a unos cuantos dedos de caer 5 pisos, debo estarlo. Uhm... debí de haber traido la cuerda del auditorio. Hasta ahora estoy pensando en que pasaría si sobrevivo a la caída...

Ahorcado hubiera sido mas sencillo.

¡Pero en que estoy pensando! Yo...

Resbalo. Siento todo en cámara lenta: como mis pies están al vacio, como mi mano derecha gira y toma el tubo, deslizandose y por fin sujetandose al extremo inferior. Siento el jalón en todo mi cuerpo. Los gritos de la gente abajo.

Y siento miedo.

No puedo evitar el llorar.

¿Porque... por que si quiero irme, no me lo permito? ¡Nada me áta a éste mundo!

No soy nada mas que un juego...

Escucho que lloran abajo. Estan asustados de que me pueda soltar en cualquier momento.

Que triste es descubrir que tu vida no tiene significado si no se lo da alguien más.

¿Que me queda?

Nada...

Me siento usado, roto... vacío...

Lo único que él tuvo que hacer fue sonreir. Y decirme que no. Una palabra destruyó mi mundo.

Incluso me abrazó, me dijo que lo sentía, que no era su intención hacerme creer otra cosa. Que todo realmente no significaba nada.

Mis manos están sudando. Si sigo así resbalaré.

Pero ¿no era eso lo que quería? ¿No quería terminar con esto de buena vez?

Puedo escucharlo. Como me dice que jamás fue su intención. Su voz se quiebra. 

¿Ahora quien tiene miedo? Si me suelto, desaparece él tambien. Si me voy, se va conmigo. Comienzo a reir.

Ahora mi debilidad es mi fuerza. Mi derrota es mi victoria.

¿No te lo esperabas, eh? ¡Lo que quería que fuera para apagar mi dolor, te acabará a ti tambien!

...

No, no... no se que está pasando por mi cabeza. Estoy desesperado.

...¿por que no vienen a ayudarme...?

Sí, tengo miedo. Mucho miedo.

No es de la altura, ni de que mis manos se safan un poco cada momento. No...

Tengo miedo de lo que yo puedo hacer.

Me duele.

Estoy llorando. Me duele mucho.

Quien realmente rompió mi corazón fui yo-- nadie mas que yo y mis tontas falsas esperanzas. Mis sueños e ilusiones yo las rompí, una a una. Por que... ¿quien podría amarme a mi?

Es su voz de nuevo, diciéndome que él querría.

Mi corazón se detiene un instante. Él... querría...

No...

Sostengo la barra con más fuerza, no voy a poder subir solo.

_Toma mi mano_

Levanto la cabeza. Es él. Me mira con todo el dolor que pude haber sentido, con todas las lágrimas que he derramado. Extiende su mano hacia mí, diciéndome de nuevo que la tome.

Lo observo. Y me doy cuenta de que no estoy solo en el techo de la escuela. Anzu está llorando, junto a Honda. Jonouchi me tiene de la muñeca (así que por eso no caía...). Pero él aún me extiende la mano.

Que ciego y sordo puede ser uno que solo piensa en el dolor propio...

Él me sonrie. Y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa.

Volteo hacia Jonouchi y con todas mis fuerzas me aferro de su brazo. Entre los dos pude jalarme de nuevo hacia el barandal. Anzu lanzó un grito ahogado cuando Jonouchi me llevó de vuelta al techo. Corrió hacia mí y me dio la cachetada mas fuerte que alguien me haya dado, para después abrazarme y decirme que era un tonto mientras lloraba.

Jonouchi también me abrazó. Y Honda.

-------

"Me pediste por amigos en los que pudieras contar"

Asentí. 

"Y que ellos pudieran contar contigo, no importaba lo que pasara"

Su brazo me rodeó por la cintura, acercándome a él.

"Oyasumi" murmuró.

-------

*toma aire* DIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOX!!!!!!!!!  
ya ^^ ta dah. 


	2. Capitulo Segundo Yami

En ese momento supe la verdad. Cuando lo vi allí, a punto de caer, su mirada vacía, cualquier acceso a sus pensamientos totalmente bloqueado para mi. Ahí lo supe todo, ahí comprendí. Pude sentir mi voz quebrarse, algo que no había pasado en milenios, y por primera vez dije una disculpa sincera, que el no escuchó. Los segundos se volvían cada vez más largos, mientras Jonouchi lo sujetaba de un brazo, y seguían diciéndole palabras que se perdían en la nada. Y finalmente esa barrera invisible que había entre el y yo se derrumbó, y pude sentir todo su dolor, ese dolor que mis palabras, que mis acciones habían causado, pude escuchar su último pensamiento...

_¿Quien podría amarme a mi?_

Amarlo... 

Segundos atrás me habría resultado imposible, o quizá absurdo, tenía cosas que hacer, tenía un pasado y una misión mas importante que nada, el mundo dependía de mi, pero en este momento, en ese segundo, pude entenderlo claramente.

Quizá solo necesitaba tiempo... quizá solo necesitaba permitírmelo a mi mismo...

Yo podría amarlo...

Yo querría amarlo...

-------

Ahora lo observo dormir.

Ese momento en el que toda su luz se apagó parece lejano, ahora él prácticamente brilla. No con aquella luz que me deslumbró los primeros días, ni con aquella a la que me había acostumbrado en todo este tiempo, sino con una luz serena, en paz.

Y pensar que tan poco tiempo atrás esa misma luz se había apagado por mi culpa.

No...

No se había apagado, simplemente brillaba de otro modo, con un brillo opaco, con dolor, con ira, con miedo...

Con emociones que no pertenecen a él. Con emociones que jamás permitiría que el volviera a sentir.

Lo veo tan diferente ahora...

Antes quería protegerlo solo porque era importante para el destino del mundo, para mi destino, era un medio y era lo que me mantenía con conciencia. Y ahora, mientras lo miro descansar, se que el es un fin en si, que el es todo lo que me importa, y que voy a protegerlo de lo que sea, aun si es de mi mismo.

Se mueve un poco, y lo oigo murmurar algo en su sueño.

Le acaricio una mejilla levemente, siento su suave piel, y lo escucho suspirar. Recorro su mejilla, y sigo un camino descendente, primero su cuello, su hombro, su brazo...

Mi mano se detiene sobre la suya.

Mi mirada se pierde en los detalles de su rostro, perfecto, inocente, y en sus labios levemente abiertos...

Y lo beso.

Abre los ojos, y me mira perplejo, nuestros labios siguen juntos, mientras suavemente comienza a corresponder el gesto. Ya mismo podría hacerlo totalmente mío, se que el lo permitiría, se que es lo que el quiere. Me deja escuchar sus pensamientos, me permite sentir lo que el siente, y me lleva a preguntarme porque fue que dudé en principio, cuando era algo tan claro.

Él es lo que yo necesito.

Es la luz para mi oscuridad, mi complemento, mi otra mitad.

Después de milenios viviendo en las sombras, uno llega a amar la luz de un modo que jamás imaginó que lo haría.

Y el es mi luz, la luz que me dio libertad, la luz que me dio un motivo para pelear por el mundo.

Los que vivimos en la oscuridad siempre nos sentimos atraídos a estos brillantes seres. Y no hay ninguno en este mundo que sea mas luminoso que el.

¿Como no desearlo...?

¿Como no amarlo...?

Mis manos recorren su cuerpo, exploran cada centímetro, reclamándolo como mío. Oigo la necesidad en su voz, y no puedo dejar de cumplir su deseo, después de todo, es el mío también.

Me separo del beso, y le susurro al oído.

"Eres mío..."

El no responde, está perdido.

Abro mi mente para él. Le permito ver aquello que jamás nadie vio, dejo que su luz inunde mi alma.

Pronto seremos uno, tanto de mente como de cuerpo...

Sigo saboreando el resto de su cuerpo, su cuello, sus hombros. Adoro su sabor, y lo quiero solo para mi. Vuelvo a susurrarle.

"Mío..."

Esta vez llega su respuesta, me susurra con la voz entrecortada.

"Tuyo..."

Eso es todo lo que necesito oír.

Ya es mío de alma y de corazón, y muy pronto lo será de cuerpo. 

Totalmente mío...

Mío...

-------

*lo relee*  
Ne...  
^^UUUUUUUUUUUU Ignoren eso XD


	3. Capitulo Tercero Yugi

Debo admitir que me dio un poco de miedo regresar a la escuela, un par de días después. Aunque Jou y los demás me aseguraron que se inventaron una historia, no me sentía muy seguro. Probablemente Jou y Honda inventaron que estaba poseído por algún espiritu maligno o cosas así...

Bueno...

Sin entrar a tecnicismos, _estoy_ poseído por un espiritu. No maligno, pero sirve a ese efecto.

Dioses, ¡me estoy ruborizando! ¡No, no, no! ¡Que pena, ruborizarme y reírme como chica con su primer novio!

O chico con su primer novio...

Tengo que dejar de pensar en estas cosas, en serio. No son buenas para mi escasa atención en la escuela.

Entro al salón de clases y ahí estaban. Honda me agarró del cuello y revolvió mi cabello, Jou haciéndome cosquillas bajo los brazos. Y creer que estuve a punto de perder todo esto...

No, Yugi Motou, deja de pensar en ello.

Las clases empezaron. No se que historia dijeron, pero nadie hacía mas que verme de reojo un momento y regresar su atención a otras cosas. Honestamente yo no pude concentrarme. No cuando mi memoria repetía una y otra vez los sucesos de hace 2 noches...

¡NO NO NO! ¡NO TE SONROJES AHORA! Demonios... ¡debo parecer tomate! 

Me pregunto si me sonrojé cuando él... ¡Ahhhhh! ¡Por favor! ¿¡En que estoy pensando!?

Cruzo los brazos sobre la banca y hundo mi cara en ellos. No quiero que me vean como si fuera una luz de semáforo o algo así.

Pero...

Su mano, recorriéndome como una suave pluma... que habilidad tiene para mandar electricidad a todos mis nervios... como tomó mi mano en la suya, entrelazando sus dedos.

Hmm... si, un espiritu me poseyó en ese momento. Besó mis labios, tocó mi cuerpo... me reclamó como suyo.

Acaricio el rompecabezas por debajo de mi banca. Creo que incluso deje escapr un suspiro.

Cada día me comporto mas como colegiala, eso no puede ser bueno.

Escucho su risa. ¿Se está burlando de mi?

DEFINITIVAMENTE no puede ser bueno.

_Oh ¡cállate!_, le digo. Oh dioses, me mandó un beso...

¡Odio que haga eso! ¡Sabe que no puedo resistirme!

"Gomen sensei...", dije, levantándome de mi asiento. "¿Me permite ir al baño?"

La profesora asiente. Jou me pregunta por lo bajo si todo esta bien. Le guiño el ojo. "Perfectamente", le murmuré.

Es bueno que sea Lunes. Los Lunes no hay gimnasia para ningún grupo, y obviamente, el gimnasio esta vacio. He estado ahi con Jou (escapándonos de clases) tantos lunes, que estoy más que seguro que nadie entra.

Checo que las puertas esten cerradas.

"Me debes un beso, ¿sabes? Que me lo mandes no es lo mismo..." dije, aunque muy bajito.

Solo silencio es mi respuesta.

"Te quieres hacer el dificil, ¿eh?" dije, sin ocultar una risita nerviosa.

Casi no entraba luz por las persianas cerradas. Me recuesto en una de las colchonetas y cierro mis ojos. No voy a volver a clase el resto del día...

Sus manos explorándome...

¡OOOOIIIII! ¿Por que cada que cierro los ojos tiene que volver esa imagen?

_Por que te encantó, Yugi, por que estás completamente embelesado en recordarlo_.

Maldita sea mi conciencia.

Suspiro. Tiene razón. Quiero revivirla en mis recuerdos cada que tengo oportunidad. 

¿Tengo que repetirme lo de la colegiala?

Me besó... lo primero que hizo esa noche fue besarme. Suave... agonizantemente lento... Al principio me sorprendió el gesto, pero no tardé en responder. ¡Había esperado tanto por esto! Todas las imágenes de mis deseos, mis sentimientos cruzaron por mi mente... sé que él las vió. Lo sé, se lo permití. Quería que viera todo lo que lo necesitaba. Todo lo que deseaba su tacto, sus labios, su ser...

Es la obscuridad, como su nombre lo dice... sino, ¿por que me llamaría su hikari?

Toda luz necesita su obscuridad. Y el es la mía, mi complemento, mi otra mitad...

Sus manos comienzan a recorrerme. Sus movimientos son bruscos, pero a la vez mortalmente deliciosos...

....... ¿Acabo de decir "delicioso"? 

Cada uno de sus dedos mandó escalofríos a mi espina. Dioses, gemí tan fuerte que creí que habría despertado al abuelo.

Sus labios se separaron de los míos. Estaba tan nervioso, tan emocionado, no podía pensar...

Escuché su voz, diciéndome todo lo que yo deseaba desde hace tiempo: "Eres mío..."

No podía pensar... yo... esas palabras... yo quería...

De nuevo, un gemido se escapa de mi boca. Puedo verlo. ¡Me dejó verlo! ¡Me dejó vagar en lo mas profundo de sí! Creía que no podría soportarlo más... seguía besandome, mordiéndome y lamiendo ese lugar.

....... Ahora que lo pienso, ¿cuando me quito la ropa?

No hay parte de mi que él no haya encontrado, ni rincón del que se haya apiadado. Encontró fascinante mis reacciones cada que acariciaba un punto sensible en mi.

"Mío..."

No había duda ya. No había vuelta atrás. Esto era todo por lo que continuaba vivo.

No sé de donde tomé fuerza, ni de donde saqué la voz. Pero dije lo único que pasó por mi mente en ese momento.

"Tuyo..."

Después, ninguno volvió a mencionar palabra alguna. El único sonido existente en mi habitación eras mis gemidos y nuestra respiración, que se hacía cada vez mas fuerte.

Y grité, cuando entró.

Él se sorprendió, al ver lágrimas en mis ojos. Pero murmuró palabras dulces que apaciguaron el dolor.

Fuímos uno. Uno solo. En ese momento no había división en nuestra alma, ni duda en nuestro corazón. 

No se sabía donde terminaba uno y empezaba el otro.

Lo sentí, llenándome. Besó mi frente, lamió mis lágrimas...

"Te estás ruborizando"

Abrí los ojos. Ahí estaba...

"Pareces manzana" dijo, sin suprimir esa sonrisa tan suya.

No pude evitar el reír.

"Vamos a dar una vuelta, no voy a regresar a clase" le dije, mientras me colgaba de su brazo y salíamos del gimnasio.

Él solo rió y me dio un beso. 

"Ahí está el beso que te debo" me dijo mientras caminábamos fuera de la escuela. 

------- 

Well, shit XD estoy escribiendo mushy stuff, go me.


	4. Capitulo Cuarto Yami

Supongo que regresar a la escuela debe haber sido difícil para el después de todo aquello. Si por mi fuera el nunca más tendría que hacer algo que le contrariara, le daría el trato que se merece...

Jeje... en estos momentos me encantaría volver a ser Faraón...

En estos días el ha cambiado mucho... Parece mucho menos atento que antes, y cada cinco minutos lo siento pensando en aquella noche... Según el es que se comporta como una colegiala, a mi me resulta toda una aventura conocer esa nueva faceta suya.

Se esta ruborizando, siento su nerviosismo... No le presto atención durante medio minuto y el se pone a pensar en eso de nuevo, en la primer noche... Me gusta que piense en aquello, que piense en mi, y solamente en mi. Sonrío interiormente, y lo dejo tranquilo.

Su llegada fue tal y como supuse que sería. Todos sus amigos lo reciben, y por un momento sus pensamientos cambian de asunto completamente, una pequeña sombra ocupa sus ideas pero el la destierra, como siempre lo hace, y vuelve a sonreír. A veces lo admiro, admiro esa capacidad de ignorar esas cosas, aunque se que no lo olvida, y que en cierto modo sigue pensando en ello. 

Quiero hacer que lo olvide, que aquello se vuelva solo un suceso sin importancia, y que ya no sufra por eso.

Se esta sonrojando de nuevo y río. Es bueno que nadie pueda escucharme aparte de el. Se esta preguntando cosas embarazosas, así que me recuerdo a mi mismo responderle, y espero a una oportunidad para hablarle.

Lo esta recordando... 

Lo esta recordando con un detalle que me sorprende, y me lleva a pensar en aquello...

Su cuerpo, aquellos ojos, sus labios... Acaricia el rompecabezas, suspira... Vuelve a pensar en lo de la colegiala y sonrío. Incluso me lo puedo imaginar en uno de esos uniformes, ruborizándose...

_Oh ¡cállate!_ me dice. Debe haber escuchado mi risa, quiero salir y tenerlo entre mis brazos, le mando un beso para ver como reacciona y espero.

Se disculpa con el profesor y sale del salón, ya no va a volver, y se encierra en el gimnasio. El plan salió como lo esperaba. 

"Me debes un beso, ¿sabes? Que me lo mandes no es lo mismo..." Protesta. Pero no le respondo, que espere. "Te quieres hacer el dificil, ¿eh?" Agrega con una risita nerviosa, sigo esperando.

Se recuesta en las colchonetas, tal y como lo supuse no planea volver a clases. Mucho mejor.

El vuelve a pensar en eso. Lo se incluso sin husmear, lo se porque yo tampoco puedo dejar de pensar en aquella noche. Mi luz, complemento... Recuerdo sus sensaciones, como compartimos lo mas profundo de nosotros en ese momento y recuerdo su cuerpo contra el mío, su respiración, sus gemidos...

En ese momento lo reclamé como mío y jamás olvidaré su voz, ahogada por el placer confirmándolo, y no necesité mas. Intenté hacerlo lo mas perfecto posible, quería que el lo recordara como lo hace ahora...

Lo necesito, ahora.

Salgo, ya no hace falta seguir jugando, el está demasiado concentrado en sus recuerdos.

"Te estás ruborizando" El abre los ojos y se ruboriza más, lo adoro, realmente lo hago. "Pareces manzana" agrego, dirigiéndole una sonrisa. Me gusta su risa también, me gusta todo de él... 

Me dice que salgamos, me parece bien, pero antes de empezar a andar me acerco y lo beso. "Ahí está el beso que te debo" Le digo mientras salimos, el parece satisfecho.

Parecemos una pareja de recién casados. Vamos al parque, tomamos helado, reímos. Quiero que siempre sea así y nadie jamás va a impedirlo, me entretengo echándole miradas amenazantes a cualquiera que lo mire mas de una vez, le susurro cosas al oído y lo hago ruborizarse, a veces me da la impresión de que todo el mundo lo mira, sigo sus miradas, les dirijo una sonrisa digna de cualquier Yami y sigo el camino, que entiendan que es mío y de nadie mas.

Es mío, claro, pero a la vez yo soy suyo. 

No me molesta, haría lo que fuera por el, olvidaría todo aquello de salvar al mundo, mi orgullo, mi pasado, mataría, dejaría vivir... Ya lo he hecho. Lo importante es que el siga siendo mío, siempre, así como ahora, perfecto, inocente... Mi precioso Yugi...

Lo tomo por la cintura, lo llevo a casa, lo quiero ahora, y el no parece estar en contra de ello. Ya luego podremos descansar un poco, tomar un baño... juntos quizá. Sonrío una vez mas al pensar en las probabilidades... El me mira, sin explicarse el porque de mi cambio de actitud, y me sonríe. 

Si, nos vamos a divertir mucho Yugi...

Y mientras andamos me pregunto si acaso Ryou y su Yami tendrán algo así, si acaso Malik... Y la respuesta me parece obvia...

¿Como no enamorarse de la luz? ¿Como no desearla?

Como no querer poseerla...

Afirmo mi agarre en su cintura, siempre con cuidado de no lastimarlo, y sigo andando. El va perdido en sus pensamientos, no me atrevo a interrumpirlo, ni a intentar ver que esta pensando, y seguimos en silencio por un tiempo...

Me acerco un poco y beso su cabello, el me sonríe, y seguimos nuestro camino, no veo la hora de llegar...

Y quizá más tarde podamos hablar del mañana, de sus amigos y su abuelo, de como les explicaremos esto, de si lo haremos...

Pero ahora todo lo que importa es el momento, es hacerlo sentir el mismo placer que aquella primera vez...

Hacerlo sonreír, escucharlo...

Verlo dormir...

Y entonces...

Susurrarle al oído que lo amo...

------- 

Mushy? Mushy quien? ME DIFAMAN!!!!  
Meno, al fin pullee el oyasumicito 4, creí que esta cosa no iba a salir mas...  
Es corto, gomen, pero al menos es algo, y eso me hace sentir muy orgullosa de mi misma and stuff xD  
Tenemos que hacer que se lo cuenten a la genteeee!! Quiero verle la cara a Anzu XDDD *no tiene nada contra ella eh?* 


	5. Capitulo Quinto Yugi

Es un sueño.

O por lo menos lo era, antes de abrir los ojos y ver la hora en mi reloj. 

5:34 p.m.

Boztezo y me acurruco al cuerpo tibio que está a mi lado, intentando conciliar el sue-- CINCO Y MEDIA?! 

Por todos los dioses, el abuelo no tarda en llegar, ¡si no es que ya está aquí! Dioooooseeeeeees... esta bien, Yugi, que no cunda el pánico... bien... primero que nada, tengo que levantarme. Volteó a mi lado y Yami en el mundo físico completamente dormido me da la bienvenida con un suave ronquido. Quitó el brazo que tiene alrededor de mi cintura y me levanto, dándole un beso en la frente.

Si Jichan me ve...

Busco mi ropa (ehm, que está tirada en el suelo...) y cambio mi piyama por el uniforme (no se por que le hice caso a Yami de dormir un rato despues del baño...). Después de una rápida revisión en el espejo, salgo de mi habitación y me dirijo a la tienda.

El abuelo está ahí. Maldición.

"Uhm, hola jichan..."

"Ah, creí que habías salido, Yugi" me dice. Pero no voltea a verme. Camino junto a él y le dedico una sonrisa, ofreciendo sin palabras a ayudarlo en la tienda. "Vinieron tus amigos a buscarte"

Siento un nudo en la garganta, pero continúo con mi habitual buen humor a arreglar las cosas. "Creo que se me hizo un poco tarde, ne?"

No responde. 

Después de 10 minutos es un poco dificil evitar la tensión que hay entre nosotros. ¿Y si le habían dicho que no regresé a la escuela? ¿Que tal si le llamaron de la preparatoria? ...¿Que pretexto iba a poner si es que el abuelo me encontró dormido en mi recámara? Pude sentir claramente que mis manos se enfriaban del nerviosismo. Han sido muchas cosas para jichan en la última semana... incluyendo el tener que lidiar conmigo y mis problemas... 

Por lo menos no tuvo que enterarse de _ese_ problema. No se que hubiera hecho. Probablemente me hubiera prohibido salir y me hubiera mandado a algún psicologo.

No necesito un psicologo, no estoy loco. Bueno, quiza lo esté. Dicen que enamorarse es la máxima expresión de la demencia. Demo... y ¿si lo que hice estuvo mal? Siento como los ojos poco a poco me arden con lágrimas que no permito dejar salir. ¿Y si presioné a Yami a quererme...? 

Sacudo la cabeza levemente, intentando enforcar mis pensamientos en otra cosa. Limpio mi rostro con la manga de mi saco. 

Jichan no puede enterarse de esto. Si llegara a enterarse de mi visita al techo de la escuela... eso lo llevará a enterarse de lo mío con Yami... y no puedo permitir eso...

¿Que va a pensar de mi?

"¿Yugi?"

"S-salí abuelo, se que estuvo mal pero no podía quedarme otro rato mas, mi cabeza es un desastre y necesitaba relajarme un poco, lo siento, no quise salirme de la escuela tan temprano pero son tantas cosas..." dejo salir sin siquiera voltearlo a ver. Las palabras simplemente siguen fluyendo.

Cuando termino mi parcial confesión, el abuelo ya está a mi lado, una mano en mi hombro. "Yugi... has estado actuando muy raro toda esta semana. Jou no quiso decirme de que se trataba..."

Y con mucha razón. Gracias a los dioses no le dijo nada...

Niego con la cabeza y volteo a verlo. Sus ojos estan llenos de preocupación y confusión. 

Realmente no esperaba que aún me viera como a un inocente niño...

Cierro mis ojos, no puedo evitar que una nueva ronda de lágrimas salgan. Siento como me abraza sin decirme nada.

Si tan solo supieras, abuelo, que no soy el mismo de hace un año... o dos... yo ya no soy ese chico _inocente_ y _puro_ que tu crees que soy.

Que todos creen que soy.

_¿Que no pueden verme...?_

"Sabes que puedes contarme lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? No te sientas presionado." me dice con voz suave mientras me suelta.

Solo asiento y le sonrio debilmente.

Jichan me revuelve el cabello. "Vete a tu recamara, debes estar cansado. Te llamaré para la cena"

Sale de la tienda, apagando las luces.

Me veo solo en la oscuridad.

No puedo evitar el sentirme protegido. ¿Por que?

_________________

MIRAMIRA!!! LO LOGRE!!! *does the obi-wan*  
Weno... técnicamente sería un VIL filler xD tenía idea de que podría haber otra parte de este mismo capitulo, pero desde el punto de vista de yami. No se, que haya escuchado la conversacion o algo. Y quizá ya para el siguiente capitulo brincarnos un par de meses o algo para que los demas empiecen a sospechar. 

Anzuuu lindaaa~ a que no adivinas quien es gaaaaaaa~y xDDDD  
No me mates por tardarme tanto *se hinca pidiendo perdon* 


	6. Capitulo Sexto Yami

Todavía no me acostumbro a esto... 

A su pequeño cuerpo cálido junto al mío, a su respiración tranquila, a su presencia...

Pero lo adoro, no entiendo como vivía antes de esto... Ah claro... No vivía antes de esto...

Río para mis adentros y lo observo dormir, tan perfecto, tan puro... Nada lo mancha, el simplemente cambia, crece, pero no deja de brillar.

Desde que todo esto empezó, estos son los momentos que elijo para pensar, para reflexionar en lo que todo esto es y en todo lo que nos rodea... Para recordar que aún no se quien soy ni para que estoy aquí... Para preguntarme si acaso alguna vez había sentido esta misma sensación de paz...

Me permito dudarlo, jamás podría olvidar una sensación tan perfecta, sin importar que pasara.

4:15 p.m.

A Yugi se le va a hacer tarde... Lo miro dormir y lo veo tranquilo, debe estar soñando algo bueno... Me obligo a mi mismo a despertarlo en cinco minutos... Quizá no debí insistir en que durmiera, pero no me arrepiento...

Lo rodeo con un brazo y aprovecho los segundos que quedan, cierro los ojos e intento recordar algo, por mínimo que sea, una pista, un rostro...

Cuando fue que me quedé dormido?

Maldigo suavemente y siento que Yugi no esta, debí despertarme por eso...

No recordaba tener el sueño tan ligero... Je... No se que pienso, no es como si recordara algo...

5:56 p.m.

Ahora el se esta vistiendo, abro un ojo apenas y lo sigo con la mirada, ¿Acaso el no tiene conciencia de lo perfecto que es?

Lo veo salir de mi campo visual para dirigirse a la puerta y lo escucho salir, se que esta nervioso de que su abuelo no lo haya descubierto...

Me pongo de pie y miro alrededor. Busco mi ropa y río para mis adentros pensando en un espíritu usando ropa...

Salgo descalzo y sigo su voz, espío, es fácil cuando uno no tiene cuerpo realmente...

Se encuentra con su abuelo en la tienda, los escucho hablar de algo, la tensión es más que visible... Me pregunto si lo habré metido en algún problema con mis manías... 

Seguramente cuando era Faraón no tenía esa clase de dificultades...

La tensión aumentó desde que los vi antes, lo siento nervioso, tiene demasiadas dudas... Me atrevo a intentar escuchar algo de lo que piensa sin molestarlo, y apenas llegan algunas cosas confusas a mi mente...

¿Porqué esta aguantando las lágrimas...? ¿Qué es lo que lo hace sufrir...?

Se que no quiere que su abuelo se entere de lo nuestro, y supongo que tampoco quiere hablarlo con sus amigos... No puedo culparlo, eso no es exactamente bien visto...

Lo escucho confesar lo de la escuela, el está mintiendo por mi culpa... Solo eso basta para molestarme, no me gusta hacerlo mentir, no pretendo apartarlo de los que le importan... No me preocupan, el es mío.

Hablan un poco más, sus palabras no llegan a mi, solo puedo pensar en mi memoria perdida, en lo que podría darle si tuviera de vuelta el poder que tenía antes...

Las luces se apagan repentinamente y su abuelo sale.

Lo veo perfectamente a través de la oscuridad, veo su silueta, el cuerpo que adoro y que he hecho mío...

Lo siento, no teme estar solo, se siente protegido...

Me acerco en silencio y le beso la frente, le susurro unas disculpas a media voz y le prometo no hacer algo así de nuevo... Le tomo una mano y la beso apenas, le susurro que lo quiero...

Y me prometo cuidar de el mejor que nunca a partir de ahora, para que ya no tenga que mentir, para que esté mas tranquilo alrededor de sus amigos...

Y me propongo recuperar mi memoria, recordar mi nombre...   
Para dárselo a él y que pueda llamarlo siempre que me necesite...

_________________

*delira* SAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAPSAP!!!!!!!!!! SAP!!  
Diox estoy enfermaaaaa!!!!  
VIVA ESTA PAREJA! XD

Y ahora mas cosas zic a futuro diox, muchas mas cosas zic!


End file.
